


Hotel

by minis



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hysteria (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Bottom Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Payback, Possessive Will, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prompt Fic, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Will
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis/pseuds/minis
Summary: La prima volta che Hannibal aveva improvvisato quel gioco, l'ex-agente ne era rimasto doppiamente sconvolto.Era iniziato a bordo dell'aereo: il secondo prima stavano atterrando a Buenos Aires, con Hannibal che gli stringeva la mano per tranquillizzarlo, mentre Will serrava gli occhi per non soccombere alla paura; l'istante successivo, riaprendo gli occhi, l'uomo si era scoperto solo, il compagno scomparso.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! ♥
> 
> Questa piccola storia nasce da un prompt che mi ha dato la mia _nakama_ [IWillAlwaysFindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillAlwaysFindYou/) .  
>  Doveva trattarsi un piccolo esercizio quotidiano, ma alla fine questi due hanno preso il sopravvento ed è uscito il mostro ahahha  
> Il lavoro è praticamente finito e si compone di tre parti, quindi credo che posterò tutto tra oggi e la prima parte della prossima settimana. Mi dispiace se qualcosa nella storia sia di cattivo gusto o urti la sensibilità di qualcuno: per qualsiasi cosa, vi invito caldamente a farmi sapere se ci sono dei problemi e magari discuterne insieme.  
> Ringrazio chiunque sia finito quaggiù, anche per sbaglio ♥  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

La prima volta che Hannibal aveva improvvisato quel gioco, l'ex-agente ne era rimasto doppiamente sconvolto.  
  
Era iniziato a bordo dell'aereo: il secondo prima stavano atterrando a Buenos Aires, con Hannibal che gli stringeva la mano per tranquillizzarlo, mentre Will serrava gli occhi per non soccombere alla paura; l'istante successivo, riaprendo gli occhi, l'uomo si era scoperto solo, il compagno scomparso.  
Pur continuando ad aspettarsi di veder riapparire Lecter ad ogni momento, Will si era convinto a lasciare il proprio sedile e si era finalmente avviato per conto proprio: passò da solo al ritiro bagagli, sperando di ritrovare il dottore lì, ma ne trasse soltanto un buco nell'acqua, considerato che insieme all'uomo sembrava sparito anche il suo bagaglio; quindi era uscito all'esterno dell'aeroporto ed aveva fermato un taxi, deciso a raggiungere l'albergo che avevano concordato insieme precedentemente. Per tutto il tragitto evitò di pensare al motivo dell'incomprensibile scomparsa di Hannibal, anche se non ebbe molto successo: per quando l'auto si fu fermata davanti al lussuoso edificio, Will aveva ristretto il cerchio a due possibili spiegazioni; qualcuno poteva averli riconosciuti e Hannibal aver deciso di occuparsene prima che le autorità fossero state messe in mezzo: di per sé era un'ipotesi molto plausibile, anche se il pensiero della loro sicurezza messa a repentaglio lo faceva rabbrividire: nessuna pietà, dunque, per chiunque avesse voluto frapporsi tra lui, Hannibal e la libertà.  
La seconda motivazione era quella che più angosciava l'uomo: e se Hannibal si fosse stufato di lui? Non osava pensare ad una simile evenienza, nonostante egli stesso faticasse a convincersi che poteva essere una ragione valida: ciò che loro condividevano avrebbe richiesto una chiusura decisamente più dignitosa, fosse emersa l'emergenza, per uno dei due, di liberarsi dell'altro.  
Con il cuore pesante si era trascinato il bagaglio nella reception, e aveva atteso un responsabile per procedere al check-in.  
Nei numerosi viaggi Will e Hannibal avevano elaborato un efficace sistema per proteggere i loro spostamenti dalla tracciabilità. Non prenotavano mai un'unica stanza a nome di entrambi, preferendo invece effettuare due prenotazioni distinte in alberghi separati: in questo modo la presenza dell'uno non veniva automaticamente ricollegata a quella dell'altro, e il dover combinare i dati per gli investigatori, avrebbe fatto guadagnare ad almeno uno dei due tempo prezioso per tagliare la corda.  
Will era perciò al desk del suo albergo, come stabilito nei casi come quello, in cui i due si erano dovuti separare.  
In attesa del _concierge_ l'uomo non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare sguardi circospetti intorno a sé: stava in realtà passando in rassegna la Hall, anche se nemmeno lui sapeva se lo stava facendo nella speranza di trovarvi Hannibal, o di cogliere, paranoico fino alla morte, qualche elemento che potesse indicare che lo stavano seguendo.  
Fortunatamente l'ex-agente fu distratto dall'arrivo dell'impiegato, che fu ben felice di abbandonare un incerto inglese, dopo aver realizzato che il cliente parlava fluentemente lo spagnolo.  
Will lasciò in custodia il proprio passaporto falso e fu registrato sotto il nome del facoltoso rampollo Mortimer Granville.  
Chiavi in mano e bagaglio stretto a sé, nonostante le proteste del facchino, Graham imboccò il corridoio che portava agli ascensori, cercando di simulare un incedere il più calmo e rilassato possibile; in realtà montava in lui l'apprensione.  
Sperava e pregava di trovare il suo psicopatico preferito ad attenderlo in stanza: qualora non lo avesse trovato, avrebbe potuto concedersi di lasciarsi andare alla disperazione.  
La card magnetica fece sbloccare la serratura e Will trattenne il respiro; quindi fece irruzione nella camera ancora buia, senza nemmeno richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Il contrasto tra la sua agitazione assordante e il silenzio sospeso che lo accolse ebbe un effetto quasi paradossale; per questo motivo l'uomo impiegò qualche istante per registrare il fatto che Hannibal non fosse lì.  
Un'ondata di panico lo assalì.

Dopo essersi fatto una lunga doccia e ambientato nella stanza, Will si stese per qualche tempo sul letto intatto; stette lì, perso nei possibili scenari, finché l'umidità dell'asciugamano che lo copriva lo spinse a riscuotersi.  
Non c'era tempo, si disse, per deprimersi: in qualunque dei due casi che aveva immaginato, il suo copione lo obbligava a recitare la parte; non doveva né poteva assolutamente tradire la facciata di calma richiesta, perché così facendo avrebbe potuto attrarre su di sé l'attenzione di qualcuno. Per questo, costringendosi a relegare i propri pensieri in un angolo, cominciò a vestirsi lentamente, lasciandosi ipnotizzare dalla serie di movimenti richiesti; alla fine, fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi abbastanza distaccato dalla situazione, al punto da sentirsi pronto per indossare la maschera del ruolo associato all'identità di Mortimer: quella dello scapolone d'oro, in vacanza di affari, alla ricerca di compagnia per la notte.  
In altre circostanze avrebbe riso di quella copertura che Hannibal aveva ideato per lui: ricordava bene quando il dottore gliene aveva parlato, e come lui, in risposta, avesse semplicemente ammiccato, accusando l'altro del fatto di stare sfruttando la necessità di una copertura per dare vita ai suoi più controversi sogni erotici; Hannibal non aveva smentito, né riconosciuto la stoccata, scegliendo di replicare con un bacio bollente.  
Mentre si chiudeva la stanza alle spalle, Graham dovette serrare la mascella per evitare di ripensare a quei ricordi: a quel tempo la possibilità di sfruttare l'identità di Mortimer “lo scapolone” gli era sembrata così remota,  che riderci sopra era stato facile; ora, che si trovava da solo, separato da Hannibal, ignaro di cosa lo avesse allontanato, e costretto a recitare quel ruolo, sentiva più che mai la fragilità della vita che conducevano: alla minima ombra di sospetto erano chiamati a mettere in atto simili sotterfugi, nella speranza di preservare la libertà...

Il “ding” dell'ascensore lo informò di essere giunto al piano terra: secondo i loro schemi, la priorità era simulare la normalità, e vista l'ora di cena, a Mortimer sarebbe stato richiesto di prendere posto al ristorante dell'hotel; ma in quella situazione Will era certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di fingersi affamato, e tutta quella situazione gli stava dando un terribile senso di nausea: la cena era fuori discussione, e Hannibal e i suoi piani si sarebbero dovuti accontentare di vederlo servirsi al bar.

Era al suo quarto whiskey e l'effetto dell'alcol cominciava a sbiadire parte del suo campo visivo. Qualcuno occupò lo sgabello accanto al suo e Will ne fu alquanto infastidito, considerato come quello lì non fosse affatto l'unico disponibile: era quindi chiaro che il nuovo venuto volesse attaccare bottone con lui.  
Decisamente non in vena di amabili conversazioni, l'uomo ritardò fino al limite della scortesia il momento di alzare lo sguardo: l'altro stava aspettando il contatto visivo per iniziare a parlargli.  
Prima, però, di incrociare gli sguardi, Will si ricordò di fare una cosa che gli aveva insegnato Hannibal: inspirare a fondo per registrare l'odore delle persone; una tattica, questa, che anche l'ex-agente, sprovvisto dello stesso olfatto sopraffino del dottore- aveva trovato utile per accorgersi in anticipo di situazioni pericolose; nell'attuale frangente, con Will che aveva i nervi a fiori di pelle ed era decisamente rallentato dall'alcool, fu per lui un gran sollievo non registrare l'inconfondibile nota acida della polvere da sparo; ancora più rassicurante fu il non captare l'odore dolciastro di sangue; Will era quasi sicuro di potervi cogliere qualcosa di familiare in quell'aroma, che però il suo cervello non sapeva collocare.  
Ad ogni modo, la situazione era sicura e Graham era quasi curioso di scoprire l'identità del suo vicino.  
  


Con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, l'unica cosa che Will riuscì a dire fu un nome, strozzato in gola dall'emozione.

“Hanniba-?”

L'uomo seduto accanto a lui, che doveva essere Hannibal, era Hannibal, dannazione!, sorrise enigmatico, sollevando un sopracciglio in segno di non comprensione.  
“Oh, immagino che Hannibal sia la tua compagnia...”

Will sembrava colpito da un gravissimo caso di afasia: nonostante il suo brillante cervello stesse lavorando furiosamente, non era in grado di comprendere tutto quello che stava accadendo.  
“Che peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto offrire da bere ad un bel faccino come il tuo”, proseguì il non-Hannibal, utilizzando un tono cantilenante.  
L'ex-agente rimase in silenzio, analizzando con lo sguardo la figura che aveva davanti: al di là dell'odore – che giustamente gli era sembrato troppo familiare e in cui adesso riconosceva la debole nota del loro dopobarba -, l'uomo aveva gli stessi lineamenti di Hannibal, le stesse mani, le stesse identiche spalle; era chiaro che quello fosse il suo dottore.  
Ciò che faticava a comprendere era il perché di quella pettinatura così diversa dal solito: i capelli dell'uomo erano stati acconciati in maniera quasi casuale, lasciando la frangetta a lambirgli le palpebre, un po' a ricordare la scompostezza in cui Hannibal si era rivelato al mondo. O del completo che indossava, che era di una moderna stoffa traslucida, qualcosa di commerciale, stile Armani: anche durante la loro latitanza, Will si era abituato a vedere il dottor Lecter farsi confezionare completi su misura; o anche adottare _mise_ più informali; ma quella giacca e quella camicia, senza la cravatta e con i primi bottoni slacciati completavano un quadro alieno agli standard dell'uomo: determinavano un grado di informalità che Will non gli aveva mai visto addosso.  
E finalmente, non comprendeva il perché della scelta di non rispondere al proprio nome, fingendo di non essere Hannibal; malgrado la sorpresa, prima di pronunciare il nome del dottore si era accertato che non vi fosse nessuno a portata di orecchie.

“Chi sei?” domandò Will, curioso di sentire come avrebbe risposto l'altro.  
Di nuovo una smorfia simile ad un sorriso.  
“Facciamo un gioco: tu ti lascerai comprare da bere, e io ti dirò il mio nome, che ne dici?”  
Graham studiò a lungo l'espressione dell'uomo che diceva di  non essere Hannibal: per un verso riuscì a concludere che doveva assolutamente trattarsi di Hannibal, perché quello sguardo contemporaneamente ipnotico e accattivante lo avrebbe sempre riconosciuto; per l'altro, una voce nella testa gli suggerì di stare al gioco, perché doveva capire cosa si celasse dietro l'ultima trovata del suo uomo.


	2. Parte II

“Ci sto.”

“Che bravo ragazzo!”

L'uomo fece cenno al barman di preparare da bere: bastò un cenno elegante del polso, e Will poté rintracciarvi le inconfondibili buone maniere del suo dottore.

In quei pochi minuti trascorsi insieme, la mente annebbiata dell'ex-agente era passata da uno stato di profonda ansia, ad uno di estrema curiosità: nemmeno un quarto d'ora prima stava soffocando nel panico, la testa affollata da scenari terribili, tutti che vedevano Hannibal in pericolo – o peggio; aveva creduto che fosse successo qualcosa di impensabile e stava già iniziando ad organizzare un piano per scoprire cosa ne fosse stato di Lecter.  
Poi quel misterioso uomo gli si era seduto accanto: l'universo aveva esaudito le preghiere di Will (“Fa' che stia bene, fa' che stia bene!”), e adesso Hannibal era lì, accanto a lui. In perfetta salute e divertito.  
Se Graham non avesse già bevuto tutto quel whiskey, probabilmente avrebbe reagito diversamente; lo shock causato dal sollievo di vedere Hannibal materializzarsi al proprio fianco, dopo un'intera serata di apprensione, gli avrebbe fatto scattare la molla della violenza; uno schiaffo, forse; più verosimilmente un pungo, sul naso, ben assestato, per togliergli quella stupida espressione dal muso e fargli dimenticare la voglia di giocare.  
Eppure l'ex-agente era decisamente oltre la soglia dell'ebbrezza, e per effetto dell'alcol non era solo rallentato, ma anche eccitato.  
Sì, si era sentito sollevato e anche un po' incazzato, ma le sue sinapsi alterate in quel momento sembravano unicamente capaci di rispondere all'impulso sessuale; era chiaro che dietro quella messa in scena si celasse una promessa di seduzione.  
I bicchieri vuoti furono sostituiti e Will venne costretto a riscuotersi dai propri pensieri.  
L'ex-agente ingoiò un generoso sorso di liquore, ricercando nella bevanda la risolutezza per iniziare a giocare; per tutto il movimento non interruppe il contatto visivo con Hannibal: da lì partiva stava partendo la sua prima offensiva.  
“Vorrei ringraziarti, amico, ma non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome...”

Sul volto di Hannibal fuggì un'espressione di sorpresa, velocemente mascherata da un sorriso affabile; Will sapeva di aver fatto centro e che ora l'altro sapeva che il gioco era appena cominciato.

“Nigel”, fece il nuovo venuto, muovendo il proprio bicchiere in segno di brindisi.  
“Mortimer”.  
Nigel, una nuova identità, che Will moriva dalla voglia di scoprire.  
Nigel-Hannibal si prese del tempo per osservare la figura dell'uomo seduto vicino: fu un contatto deliberatamente lento, studiato, per dare l'impressione di stare spogliandolo con gli occhi; alla fine – forse inconsciamente -, lo sguardo dell'uomo ritornò alla gola di Mortimer, lasciata scoperta dalla camicia sbottonata; a Graham non sfuggì il momento in cui l'altro si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Cosa ti porta qui, Nigel?” chiese Will, approfittando del piccolo vantaggio; tutti i segnali stavano indicando che la situazione iniziava a coinvolgere il dottore.

“Affari.”

“Di che genere?”

“Non di lavoro.”

Will ridacchiò in maniera davvero poco elegante: era ovvio che l'istante in cui Hannibal decideva di inventare una nuova identità, ci avrebbe infilato allusione non troppo velate ad uno sfacciato appetito sessuale.

“Turismo sessuale allora?”

Fu il turno di Nigel di sbuffare una risata, dietro la quale Graham si convinse di aver sentito un “brillante”, mormorato tra i denti; l'uomo si ricompose, quindi riportò lo sguardo su Will e disse: “in un certo senso.”

Nessuno dei due distolse l'attenzione dall'altro e in pochi secondi l'atmosfera intorno a loro si fece carica. Densa, addirittura.  
Ancora una volta sulle labbra dell'ex-agente si formò un sorriso: forse tradì l'affetto che provava per l'uomo – e certamente Hannibal fu in grado di leggervi esattamente questo -, ma dall'esterno, nella dinamica del loro gioco di ruolo, quell'espressione rese l'idea di grande interesse. Mortimer si stava lasciando sedurre da Nigel.  
“Dimmi, Mortimer, cos'è che porta te a Buenos Aires?” 

“Affari.”

Hannibal non replicò immediatamente; Will era sicuro che si stesse prendendo del tempo per gustare il divertimento che lo stare al gioco dell'ex-agente gli causava; arrischiò un'occhiata in direzione del dottore, dopo averne evitato lo sguardo in quell'ultimo scambio. Nonostante la vanità non fosse mai stato un suo attributo, Graham fu ben felice di scoprire l'uomo affascinato, rapito dalla tela che molto acutamente l'intelligenza di Will stava tessendo.

Alla fine il più giovane ruppe il contatto e tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio bicchiere; cercava di reprimere la voglia di esultare, considerato come il bilancio generale in quella gara di astuzia cominciasse a pendere in suo favore.  
“Affari di lavoro?”

“No, non proprio.”

Mortimer fece l'occhiolino, mostrando i denti in un sorriso sghembo.

Nigel si limitò a replicare una smorfia simile.

“E normalmente di cosa ti occupi, Mortimer?”

“Spendo i soldi del paparino.”

Quella risposta fece illuminare gli occhi del più anziano, che presero a vibrare di eccitazione.  
Will sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo: conosceva la fissa del dottore per quel tipo di perversione erotica, e giocare quella carta era stato il tocco da maestro; se Hannibal aveva dato luogo a quel gioco credendo di poterlo vincere, beh, lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per smentirlo; d'altronde, doveva vendicarsi dello spavento che il dottore gli aveva fatto prendere.

“Mi piace fare il mantenuto. Ti disturba la cosa, Nigel?” chiese l'uomo, fingendo di aver scambiato il silenzio per segno di disapprovazione.

Hannibal si schiarì la gola prima di parlare. Will seppe che era eccitato.

“Tutt'altro, mio caro.”

“Sei sposato.”

Non era una domanda quella di Will: fu quasi una constatazione, che gli sfuggì nel vedere al dito dell'uomo la banda di platino gemella alla sua.  
Era difficile che Hannibal si fosse dimenticato di toglierla per vestire i panni di Nigel: si doveva perciò trattare di una scelta oculata, voluta per sortire un preciso effetto.  
Graham ebbe un sussulto nel momento in cui realizzò a cosa mirava quella tattica.  
Hannibal voleva stuzzicare il suo lato possessivo, spingendolo a reagire alla provocazione di un atteggiamento così apertamente libertino; stavano fingendo di essere altre persone, ma, effettivamente, anche solo il pensiero di Hannibal alla ricerca di attenzioni di altri uomini, riusciva a fargli montare una gelosia accecante. Qui il dottore stava scommettendo sul fatto che Will non avrebbe saputo resistere a reclamarlo come sua proprietà; e a ragione, rifletteva Graham: lui stesso non era capace di dire se sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi.  
“Sì, sono sposato, ma non per te, stasera...”

Ed eccolo lì. Lui, Will Graham, ex-agente dell'FBI, che aveva creduto di poter superare l'altro in una gara di intelletto. E che stava per dare il benvenuto alla propria sonora sconfitta.  
Senza nessun avvertimento l'uomo fece una serie di cose in rapida successione: si scolò l'ultimo goccio di whiskey, smontò dallo sgabello, afferrò rozzamente il dottore per l'avambraccio e prese a camminare a grandi falcate verso l'ascensore.  
Hannibal non proferì parola. 

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Will vide che era perché stava gongolando: con la testa china, nascondeva un odioso sorriso beffardo.

Lo stronzo del dottore stava godendo, ma - Graham si ripromise in quel momento, gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I personaggi non mi appartegono in nessun modo, e non scrivo a fini di lucro.


End file.
